


Basorexia With Chocolate

by siren_s0ng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basorexia, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_s0ng/pseuds/siren_s0ng
Summary: He had always had this strong, overwhelming desire to kiss his captain, his team’s setter. But to add it with the sweet yet slightly mild taste of milk chocolate? Well now, that was just heaven on earth.





	Basorexia With Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Basorexia: a strong craving or hunger for kissing.

Valentine’s day. A holiday that Matsukawa Issei neither liked or disliked. In his book, it was just another day, and typically another school day. Which meant like every typical school day morning he’d get up early for practice, go about his school day, go to practice again, then go home for the day. Such a rinse and repeat process that valentine’s day was no exception too. Aside from the fact that chocolate was passed around. 

From giri-choco to honmei-choco, Matsukawa had received a wide range of chocolates from the moment he stepped out of morning practice right up to the time he stepped into their club room for afternoon practice. Of course, not as much his captain Oikawa Tooru though. His haul ranging more on the honmei-choco side. Along with varies confessions of love.

Who could blame them though? The eighteen-year-old was drop dead gorgeous. With such a clean complexion, fluffy light brown hair, and eyes to match that could suck you in with just the right glance? Anyone could easily fall for him. Almost everyone did. Even if he had some odd quirks about him. Some, however, would say he was too egotistical and thought about only himself, mostly the guy's whos girls fell for the captain. If you knew him well enough, you would know this was different. 

He genuinely cared about his friends and worked harder than most. Albeit he might not show it right out, but there were always brief instances where you could see this. Matsukawa always caught them when he had the chance and quite frankly, every instance made him fall for the pretty setter. Every instance made his urge to kiss that boy grow. Grow enough that he wanted to selfishly take Oikawa for himself and never share. Enough that he was hoping he would gain some chocolate from the other. Especially of the homei kind. Maybe that was wishful thinking though.

A wishful kind of thinking that got him through afternoon practice even though by now he was feeling quite lethargic. He was in a manner, lazy, after all.

“Eh~ Mattsun was pretty popular this year,” a voice chimed out.

Matsukawa’s slate grey eyes shifted from his shirt buttons to the source. Oikawa peeking over his shoulder to check the bag of chocolates, handmade to store bought, sitting in his locker. Propped against his school bag and slightly spilling over. 

“I’d extend the slightly passive-aggressive nature of that...mmm...compliment. However, you’re popular every year. This one being no exception.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing.”

Cheeks puffed on the setters face like a chipmunk packing in seeds. “I guess I won’t give you any chocolates then since you have so many.” Turning on his heel he strode right back to his locker. Matsukawa catching sight of the dark grey wrapped box before it’s tossed into the captain’s locker. Presumably in his bag.

Shit. The single word running through Matsukawa’s head as he finished getting dressed back into his school uniform to head home. He fucked up. Had the chance to get chocolates from his crush, yet ruined it with his usual teasing manner. Even if Oikawa knew he meant no harm.

Still, it made the walk home awkward. Even more so when the two suddenly found themselves alone together. Hanamaki having turned his way towards his house, and Iwaizumi ditching them to go to the store to grab items for his mother. So they walked in silence as Matsukawa’s turn was fast approaching. Causing the six foot two teenager to swallow a little thickly. 

It was now, or never.

“Can I have my chocolate?” Voice cutting through the silence like a hot knife to butter. A pout forming iconically on the setters lips.

“No.”

“Please?”

“Why?”

“Just cuz.”

Frustration and anger settled quickly into Oikawa’s bones at Matsukawa’s simple answer. “If you want them ‘just cuz’ then eat the ones you have in your bag,” he hissed. Eyeing the plastic bag in Matsukawa’s left hand filled with chocolates. God, he’s never hated valentine's day so much before.

“Oikawa.”

“FINE!” Accompanying that yell he grabbed the box from his bag and shoved it into Matsukawa’s chest. The middle blocker scrambling to catch onto it before it fell to the ground as his captain let go and stomped ahead. Lips curling into a soft grin.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

The notion of his thanks caused Oikawa to pause in his steps and look back over his shoulder. Just in time to catch Matsukawa open the box and plop a chocolate in his mouth. Giving a content sigh. A sound that made the hairs on the back of Oikawa’s neck stand at attention.

Why did he have to have such a crush on his middle blocker? The teen with brows shaped in a way that it was attractive. Who lazily did his work but did it just enough to pass, aside from volleyball which he put actual effort into. Oikawa’s favorite sport. The teen who could easily keep up with Oikawa’s chaotic nature and emotions. 

Why did he keep an eye on the taller male all day to the point that he knew, he fucking knew, Matsukawa hadn’t opened any of his chocolates till just now? Starting with the one Oikawa had spent hours practicing before giving Matsukawa the final product? Why?

With these thoughts running through his head, and the notion of Matsukawa saving everything just to eat Oikawa’s chocolates first, he suddenly found his cheeks becoming warm. Suddenly found his hand coming up to cover his face and his head turning to look away.

Thinking that since he was occupied with eating the sweets Matsukawa didn't just catch him becoming flustered. But again, Matsukawa caught onto everything he could around his setter. 

“Oikawa,” he called out from behind.

Don’t look back. Take deep breaths. He muttered in his head like some mantra that would keep him grounded.

“Oikawa.” The voice this time was in front and quite frankly close. Causing the brunette to stumble back and remove his hand. Shock clear in his eyes at how he didn’t notice that the other had approached, and so quickly at that.

“W…what?”

Propped between Matsukawa’s teeth is what Oikawa assumed is the last chocolate of the box he gave the middle blocker. Seeing as it was nowhere to be found now. 

Confusion crossed Oikawa’s features as the taller started to lean in closer. His fingers wrapping around Oikawa’s wrists to keep his hands at bay. The chocolate suddenly vanished into Matsukawa’s mouth fully before closed lips crashed onto the setters.

Shock riddled his body enough to cause his mouth to open a little. Which the middle blocker took clear advantage of this and passed the chocolate into Oikawa’s mouth.

“Mmph!” 

The setter struggled a little until he felt Matsukawa’s tongue slide into his mouth and take the chocolate back. Going back and forth until it’s completely melted in their mouths and to the point Oikawa’s just accepted it. Tongues gently rubbed against one another and noises they’ve both craved, for played like music.

Matsukawa couldn’t believe it himself honestly.

He had always had this strong, overwhelming desire to kiss his captain, his team’s setter. But to add it with the sweet yet slightly mild taste of milk chocolate? Well now, that was just heaven on earth.

A heaven he reluctantly let go of when he knew Oikawa had enough. Letting the poor boy breath. The taste of chocolate still on his lips that his tongue darted out and licked them. Lazy smile shifted into a sly smirk.

“Thanks for the meal.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks growing redder. His body pulsated with a strong desire. Forehead soon came forward and leaned against Matsukawa’s hard chest.

“Baka.”

God, he’s never loved valentine's day so much before.


End file.
